Spokojny człowiek
by lady birrd
Summary: Historia dwóch najbardziej popularnych ludzi dzielnicy Ikebukuro za ich czasów szkolnych. Izaya/Shizuo.


Kim jest ciemnowłosy chłopiec o bursztynowych oczach? Obserwacja go jest nawet przyjemna.  
- Izaya-kun, proszę napij się mleka.  
Przedszkolanka podsuwa mu kubek z parującym napojem, a Orihara odtrąca go, mrużąc oczy. Mleko jest okropne. Pachnie okropnie, smakuje okropnie…  
Ignoruje karcący okrzyk przedszkolanki i wraca do obserwacji. Chłopiec znika za zakrętem. Pewnie chodzi do innego przedszkola.

Izaya Orihara obserwuje dzieci, siedząc w swoim kąciku i bawiąc się pajacykiem na sznurkach. To jego ulubiona zabawka. W wieku pięciu lat nauczył się manipulować palcami tak, by pajacyk poruszał się, jak on chciał.  
To interesujące, obserwować ich zachowania. Mała Yuuki bawi się z Chou, są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, ale o lalki kłócą się zażarcie. Każda chce tę z najładniejszą suknią.

I dwanaście lat później biedną Yuuki znajdą z poderżniętym gardłem w jej własnej wannie. Niepotrzebnie kłóciła się z Chou o tego chłopaka.

O, już czternasta.  
Izaya podszedł powoli do okna. Słońce oświetlało jego drobną sylwetkę, głaszcząc promieniami po czarnych włosach i skórze barwy kości słoniowej.  
Ciemnowłosy chłopiec, jak zwykle, przechodzi pod oknami jego przedszkola, ale tym razem przystaje nagle i zwraca głowę w jego stronę.  
Ich spojrzenia krzyżują się po raz pierwszy w życiu. Izaya opiera powoli rękę o szybę. Chłopiec rusza dalej, ciągnięty przez matkę.

* * *

Nie widział go aż do czasu, gdy poszedł do szkoły średniej. Wchodząc do szkoły, odruchowo zerknął na tablicę, gdzie wywieszony był spis klas i uczniów. Zainteresowało go szczególnie jedno nazwisko. Shizuo Heiwajima.  
- „Spokojny człowiek", co? – mruknął do siebie.  
Shizuo Heiwajima nie był spokojnym człowiekiem i o tym Izaya miał się boleśnie przekonać.  
W wejściu do klasy w oczy od razu rzuciła mu się blond czupryna jakiegoś chłopaka, który drzemał na ławce. Marynarkę od mundurka zarzucił już na oparcie krzesła i podwinął rękawy białej koszuli.  
- Izaya-kun! – Zamachała mu jakaś dziewczyna. Zignorował ją.  
Był dosyć znany, ale to on znał większość ludzi w tej klasie. Oprócz tego blondyna. Czy to jest owy…  
Chłopak podniósł głowę, słysząc okrzyk dziewczyny i spojrzał prosto na niego. I wtedy wszystko wróciło. Spojrzenie ciemnowłosego chłopaczka, który wracał z przedszkola. Tamto obojętne to… wrogie. Zdecydowanie wrogie.  
Izaya uśmiechnął się wrednie. Uśmiech, którego nie miał okazji wypróbować. Bo i na kim? Ludzie byli mu obojętni, ponieważ byli nudni. Wszyscy tacy sami, zlewający się w jedną, wielką szarą masę.  
On – Shizuo Heiwajima – był inny. Tak, to spojrzenie, w którym ni stąd, ni zowąd pojawia się furia, było ciekawe. Skąd tyle złości w „spokojnym człowieku"?  
- Shizuo…  
Orihara odskakuje z gracją, gdy ławka przelatuje przez klasę i roztrzaskuje się na pobliskiej ścianie. A potem zwiewa i wie, że ta zabawa w berka nie będzie miała końca.

Podczas lekcji jest normalnie. Izaya siedzi w ławce przy oknie i obserwuje miasto znudzonym wzrokiem. A gdy nudzi się za bardzo, wystarczy, że się odwraca i widzi Shizuo Heiwajimę, który buja się na krześle, z rękoma splecionymi za głową i przymkniętymi oczami.  
Ale po dzwonku zabawa zaczyna się na nowo. Shizuo otwiera powoli jedno oko i cała klasa automatycznie usuwa się z pola rażenia.  
A Izaya Orihara robi defenestrację, ponieważ, jak kot, nauczył się już spadać na cztery łapy.

* * *

- Czemu on ciebie tak nienawidzi? – Shinra, kujonkowaty koleś z jego klasy, poprawił okulary i spojrzał na Izayę z ciekawością. – Poza tym, ta siła… Interesujące.  
Orihara wzruszył ramionami z lekkim uśmiechem.  
- Shizuś jest po prostu inny.  
- Shizuś – wyjąkał słabo Kishitani. – Shizuś? On by cię zabił, gdyby usłyszał to zdrobnienie.  
- Wiem.

Shizuo Heiwajima przerwy spędzał na boisku, obserwując jak jego koledzy grają w koszykówkę. Też by zagrał. Gdyby nie fakt, że za najmniejszy faul mógł pobić kogoś na śmierć, a przynajmniej postarać się, by czyjaś głowa zaliczyła przelot za trzy punkty. I tak zarobił zbyt dużo minusów u senseia za próbę zabicia tego gnojka Orihary.  
Na samo wspomnienie jego uśmiechniętej bez powodu gęby Heiwajima zacisnął palce, odłamując kawałek drewnianej ławki.  
- Shizuo-chan!  
Nie, on tego nie powiedział. Nie nazwał go tak. Nie nazwał go tak, jak nazywa się najlepszych przyjaciół, dziewczyny… kochanków.  
Stał przy wejściu na trybuny, chowając ręce w kieszeni. Nie nosił nawet mundurka. Wyróżniał się, mimo że powinien jak najbardziej zlewać się z tłumem.  
Spojrzenie, jakie Shizuo mu posłał, wystraszyło na śmierć największych twardzieli szkoły Raira. Było to spojrzenie „jesteś dla mnie martwy", któremu powinna towarzyszyć jakaś apokaliptyczna muzyka.  
A jednak, Izaya Orihara przekrzywił głowę i uśmiechnął się, jakby tylko na to czekał.  
Złe posunięcie, bezmyślny idioto, przemyka Shizuo przez myśl, zanim jego oczy zasnuwa czerwona mgiełka, a potem słychać już tylko huk wyrywanych ze śrubami ław.

* * *

Pewnego wiosennego dnia Izaya Orihara zdecydował się pomanipulować Shizuo. I wiedział, że będzie to dźganie śpiącego tygrysa w oko. Ale chciał się przekonać o sile Heiwajimy. Kishitani miał rację. Była interesująca.  
Okazja nasunęła się sama. I nie mógł marzyć o lepszej.  
Podczas przerwy wszedł do łazienki i zastał Heiwajimę jak zapinał mankiety od koszulki. Tego dnia było naprawdę gorąco.  
Widok blondyna zaskoczył go do tego stopnia, że aż przytrzymał drzwi od łazienki, by w razie potrzeby szybko uciec. Przebywanie z Shizuo w tak małym pomieszczeniu nie było bezpieczne.  
Ale po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że być może nawet i lepiej. Bo czym Heiwajima w niego rzuci? Bidetem?  
- Shizuś, jak dobrze, że cię widzę.  
Heiwajima ledwo uniósł głowę, gdy został nagle przyparty do ściany. Spojrzał z góry na Oriharę, czując, że krew zaczyna w nim wrzeć. To koniec. Zabije tę małą wesz. Rozniesie po łazience.  
Złapał go za jedną rękę i ścisnął. Coś chrupnęło głośno. Czerwone oczy Izayi, do tej pory buńczucznie roześmiane, teraz nagle pociemniały, a uśmiech zmienił się w grymas.  
- Błąd, Shizuś.  
Shizuo poczuł, że coś zimnego przecina skórę na jego brzuchu. Z niedowierzaniem spojrzał w dół i ujrzał nóż sprężynowy, ociekający jego krwią.  
Izaya wyrwał rękę z jego uścisku i uciekł.  
Od tej pory każde ich spotkanie miało już zawsze być bolesne.

- Nie poszedłeś z tym do pielęgniarki? – Shinra nakleił bandaż na ranę Shizuo. Siedzieli ukryci za salą gimnastyczną, korzystając z faktu, że wszyscy siedzieli w klasie, niechętni, by wystawiać się na bezlitosne promienie słoneczne.  
- Zadawałaby niepotrzebne pytania – warknął Shizuo. – Poza tym, od kiedy można nosić noże sprężynowe do szkoły?  
- Od kiedy można rzucać przedmiotami dwa razy przewyższającymi naszą wagę? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Kishitani i poprawił z uśmiechem okulary. – Znam taki typ nacięć. Nie chciał, byś się wykrwawił. Naznaczył cię. Ale to też ostrzeżenie.  
- Ostrzeżenie? – Heiwajima zapiął guziki od koszuli i spojrzał na Shinrę pytająco.  
- Nie lekceważ go, Shizuo.

* * *

Izaya naprawdę chciałby powiedzieć, że Shizuo go nie zaskoczył. Ale tak nie było. Bo przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że w jego oczach pojawiło się… coś. Gdy przyparł go do ściany. Ale teraz ta ręka…  
Złamał mu ją. I bolało jak cholera. Ale był to ten dziwny rodzaj bólu, który kojarzył się z rozkoszą.*  
Ale, ostatecznie, naznaczył go. I sama ta myśl sprawiła, że Izaya uśmiechnął się do siebie.

Przez niedopiętą koszulę Shizuo prześwitywał bandaż i Izaya, widząc to, poczuł mściwą satysfakcję. Heiwajima natomiast zogniskował wzrok na bandażu, oplecionym wokół ręki Orihary i też uśmiechnął się wrednie.  
Izaya wyprostował się. Kim jesteś, Shizuś? Mścicielem? Psycholem? A może sam tego jeszcze nie wiesz?

* * *

Izaya Orihara lubił dach szkoły Raira. Tam mógł obserwować innych i wypatrywać blond czupryny pośród masy brunetów i czarnowłosych. Opierał jedną nogę na gzymsie i przechylał się do przodu.  
Shizuo z kolei siedział na trybunach, pozwalając by słońce go ogrzewało. Jednak czując czyjś wzrok na sobie – i doskonale wiedział czyj – unosił powoli jedną powiekę i patrzył na dach.  
I on zawsze tam był. I patrzył na niego. Obserwował. Oświetlony przez promienie słonecznie, jak lata temu, gdy stał za szybą.  
- Izaaaayaaaa-kuuuun.

- Lubię, gdy tak warczysz, Shizuś.  
- Łażenie za mną do łazienki to jakiś niezdrowy nawyk, wiesz?  
Patrzyli na siebie, gotując się do ataku. Wiedzieli, czego mogą się po sobie spodziewać. Shizuo wiedział, że nie może już atakować Orihary bezpośrednio, z kolei Izaya wiedział, że najlepiej zachować dystans i być poza zasięgiem rąk Heiwajimy i ciężkich przedmiotów, którymi rzucał.  
- Szkoła powoli dobiega końca, Shizuś. Tak chcesz mnie zapamiętać? Jako prześladowcę? Jestem tylko obserwatorem.  
- Nie obchodzi mnie, kim jesteś. – Heiwajima zabrał się za wymontowanie kranu z zamiarem rzucenia nim w głowę Orihary.  
- Daj spokój, Shizuś…  
- Nie nazywaj mnie tak!  
- Sam doskonale wiesz, że coś nas łączy. Nienawidzisz mnie, a mimo to wiesz, gdy jestem na dachu. Rzucasz ławkami tylko we mnie. Ganiasz tylko mnie. Chcesz zabić tylko mnie. O, wiesz, jest taka teoria…  
- Izaaayaaaa-kuuuuuuun!  
- …że w mózgu jest płat odpowiedzialny za nienawidzenie ludzi, a zaraz obok ten, odpowiedzialny za kochanie kogoś.  
- Co?  
Izaya wzruszył nonszalancko ramionami, a potem, korzystając z tego, że Shizuo był w lekkim szoku, wyślizgnął się z łazienki. Na pożegnanie rzucił tylko:  
- Granica jest cienka, Shizuś.

* * *

Teraz jest inaczej. Teraz po ulicach niesie się pomruk silnika czarnego motoru, brzmiący jak rżenie konia. Teraz gangi podsycają atmosferę niepokoju. Izaya Orihara obserwuje ludzi, a w jego oczach odbijają się kolorowe neony.  
Shizuo Heiwajima mija ludzi w nowym, barmańskim stroju, żując niedbale wykałaczkę. Ale gdy spogląda w górę, na dach, widzi ciemną sylwetkę. I parę czerwonych oczu.  
I wie, że granica już dawno temu została przekroczona.


End file.
